


翻译）长久的谎言

by qlrkly



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qlrkly/pseuds/qlrkly





	翻译）长久的谎言

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vampykitty_kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampykitty_kun/gifts).



（授权翻译）Never the Real Thing  by Vampykitty_kun

http://archiveofourown.org/works/828351/chapters/1573982

警告： R18

Damian Wayne/Jason Todd 

其他Dick/Damian， Bruce/Jason， Hush/Jason

 

Damian学会如何模仿Bruce的声音。

*粗体为Damian用Bruce的声音说出的话

 

 

Jason并不想要面对这些。

 

他现在最大的愿望就是能够回家，瘫倒进床里，结束一天。

 

但是， 不， 他什么时候幸运到如愿以偿过？ 答案是-永远也没有这一天。

 

幸运的鸟儿不会被撬棍打到只剩下一口气然后再被烈焰轰到灰头土脸，毫无颜面的死去。

 

幸运的鸟儿不会在重生以后面目全非，再被扔进受死亡诅咒的生命之泉中。不会被只有痛苦，愤怒，背叛与恨的致命鸡尾酒永远醉倒。

 

幸运的鸟儿得以溜走，回家，然后精疲力尽的睡死过去。他们不会有愤怒的小恶魔降临到他们的面前，挥舞着拳头，只因为他刚好干掉了这只恶魔在一直追踪的目标。。。

 

“TODD！！！！”

 

Jason在心中默数到十，回头接下了向他袭来的拳头，然后躲开了冲他本人飞来的几脚。脑袋里清楚的很，如果他使出全力把少年狠狠地揍一顿，然后撂倒他逃跑， 他便会有一只“很生气”的蝙蝠鸟不分白天黑夜的跟踪，硬式教育他。全部都是因为他敢伤了他那个宝贵的-已经不再是那么小只的-Robin。

 

那会适得其反，他得忍耐，Jason不断的对自己重复着这些。

 

“天啊，心理扭曲的baby-bat穿起正义英雄的内裤了？”

 

他不屑的哼了一声。

 

“那只不过是一坨靠毒=品交易为生的低贱狗屎，顺带一提这是我的领域。别那么跟自己过不去，我敢肯定Dikie-bird连一秒钟都不会怀疑这会是你的错，所以不用操劳你那漂亮的脑袋瓜担心那个人会怎么看你。”

 

他气呼呼的躲过一拳，并只回了少年胸前一掌，使他不得不向后翻坐到地上。

 

Damian忍住了一声怒吼并透过他的镜片瞪了他一眼。

 

“这根本不是我关心的问题！你个白痴”

 

Damian跳起来双腿重新着地，咬牙切齿道：

“这件事发生在我的调查中，便是我的责任，无论你有没有干涉。”

 

“随你的便小鬼，想要承担责任那就都归你。既能阻止大蓝鸟的追踪，还能在老家伙回来时与他保持距离。”

 

这句话似乎不应该这时候说，因为Damian以比刚才更猛烈的攻势朝他袭来。

 

Jason喜欢在战斗中交流，尤其是当对手限定是蝙蝠家族的成员时。但Damian似乎不赞同对嘶吼和咒骂以外的噪音，所以当Jason开始跟他聊起闲话时，Damian像雷电一样冲他咆哮起来。

 

平常的日子 不对 夜晚里，事情大概会朝另一个方向发展。 但是Jason实在是累了，同样的Damian也很显然有些恼羞成怒，并且情绪有些不稳定。因此当蝙蝠侠的声音， Bruce的声音从他旁边传来“Jason， 退下”

他动摇了，停止了对Damian的攻击， 把目光越过对方的肩膀，扫描他身后的那片阴影，结果只换来了对腹部毫不留情的一拳。 肺里的空气被压力逼呛而出。Jason向后跌去，背部找地的同时撞飞了屋顶上散铺的砾石。气喘吁吁的，Jason捂住他的肚子，不停地扫视着周围试着找出那人的准确位置。

 

只是。。。。

Damian看起来踌躇满志的站在他面前，双臂抱在胸前，满脸坏笑的低头看着他。这表情让Jason觉得后背发凉，让他想要一拳打烂这张臭脸。

 

“真的，伙伴？*（chum-老爷最早称呼Jason）我还以为你早就不会被这种策略骗到了。 哼~”

 

Damian哼了一声，笑容慢慢扩大成一个令人不安的程度，牙齿清晰可见。

 

而Jason目瞪口呆的愣在原地，努力的试着喘气的同时不停地眨着眼睛，对这个新的发现而感到彻底的难堪。

 

“你-你的。。。你刚才。。”

 

“没错，我确实是一个有很多天赋的人,Jason”

 

无论是哪种Damian所期待得到的反映，它们都统统没有出现。绯色的脸颊和皱起来的眉头，Jason只是瞪大了眼睛盯着他，满脸的惊恐。。。

 

Robin扬起一边的眉毛，慢慢靠近他，双手叉腰微歪着头站在他正上方。他一定是遗漏或是解读错误了某些事情。

 

“怎么了Jason？”

 

他低声说道，微微打了个媚眼，俯身触摸他。 而他的疑虑被证实了。。。。Jason瞬间全身绷得紧紧的，猛地吸了一口气，艰难的吞咽着，带着手套的手抓了一把身下的砾石。

 

Damian大可以高声嘲笑他， 但是他还是忍住了。

 

“好吧。。。。最起码，这解释了你在内心深处存在着和父亲有关的那些阴影问题。 可以这么说，他救了我，我敢肯定他还拯救过其他人。困惑和误解，谁会想到你可鄙的反叛斗争其基石只是段普通的家庭情感纠纷而已？ tt。。。”

 

Jason发出一声咆哮并向前冲去。 Damian迅速扭转身体也才刚刚躲过这一起爆发性攻击。但与其是更近一步的探讨此事，或者说狠狠揍这小子一顿， Jason索性飞跃过整个屋顶，留一脸不悦的Damian在身后眯起眼睛盯着他的背影。

 

他还有没结束呢。

 

完全没有。

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jason抵达他的安全屋时火气仍未平息。 他发泄般的使劲的把窗户砸进窗框中，玻璃震动的同时大步跺进屋中，熟练的把夹克从肩膀上扯下来，扔到最近的某个角落中去。口袋里的物品在接触到地面时散落一地。终于松了一口气后他才发觉自己一直是有多紧张。

 

Damian能如此简单的就掌控住自己的情绪这点让他十分的恼怒。但是那声音，Bruce的声音从Robin的嘴里传出这点却让他如此的迷惑，直到现在他都无法好好的思考。 随之而来的就是熔岩般的自我厌恶将他埋灭，视野中一片绯红。

 

他和Bruce很久以前的那一段经历，跟其他任何人都没有关系。

 

特别是在所以有人之中Bruce的儿子。他不需要Damian故意模仿Bruce那该死的声音跟他这样说话。

 

 

 

床现在看起来是那么的温馨，散发着温柔的光茫呼唤着他。 Jason抬起一条腿脱下靴子，扔到鬼知道什么方向的阴影里，又向前跃了一下脱下另一只，停顿了些许后他起抬胳膊把防护服准备从身上揭下来。无可否认的，他确实没有太重视自己是有多么的烦躁和失意，而现在，当一双靴子重重的和他的胸部接触，将他踢翻到床上又掉到另一侧时，他感到非常的后悔。

 

脑袋砸在木地板上的冲击力让他眼冒金星，手臂还被缠在没脱下来的衣服里，而双腿还悬在床沿上。 就这样，Damian低着头盯着仰在那里似乎有些茫然的Jason。

 

“马上站起来！ Todd。 我还没有结束和你的对话。。。” 他从牙缝里挤出这些话，又踢了Jason的腿一脚， 现在他的四肢都在地上汇合叠成一座小山了。 

 

Jason坐起来时瑟缩了一下，一只手从袖子的束缚中解放出来后，轻摸上后脑勺，检查是否有出血或是其他能进一步伤害到他自尊心的迹象。

 

“你TMD的在这里干什么，小混蛋？” 抱住后脑勺，他打算咆哮出口，可从嘴唇里传出来的却更像是呻吟一样的声音。

 

“你刚刚忽略了反跟踪的移动技巧，然后又相继的忘了设定警铃或是上锁，这明摆着就是在邀请我入侵。”哼了一声，他看着Jason试图站起来纠正自己，脱掉一半的防护服在他腰间晃来晃去。

 

“我累了，疲劳过度，而且我正在努力的远离你和你的狗屎奚落， 越远越好。不好意思，如果我忽略了一些事情！ 但是。。。” 他咬牙切齿，一把抓住了Robin的披风。“这并不代表你可以潜入我的避风港把我头朝下的摔进地板里，你这个该死的小混蛋！” Jason使劲的拽起Damian，让他双脚离地，送他翻滚到地板上。

 

而这开始了一场连锁反应。

 

Jason双脚被横扫绊倒。

 

Damian腹部受到一肘击。

 

Jason的额头撞上了床头柜。

 

他们就这样在几分钟内持续了几个回合，直到Jason的拳头牢牢实实地打在Damian的脸上，重到让他撞上身后的墙，震得架子直晃动发出颤音。

 

两人在安静的屋子里愣了片刻， Jason的眼睛睁的圆圆的看着Damian抬起一只手擦掉嘴唇上开始溢出的血液。 “如果这是我的鼻子你就死定了 Todd。。。” 男孩咕哝道，含住自己的下唇，从墙边移开。

 

Jason只有时间哼一下，便又被Damian强迫返回到了战场。

 

Damian抓起一把Jason的头发把他面部朝下的按进了床垫里。而为了扳回自由，Jason在他身下咒骂，挣扎，试图回手抓住他。但Damian身体前倾， 把重量都集中到他的膝盖上，压制住男人，随后靠近他的耳朵。 

 

“我还以为你喜欢弯腰被人按住，Jay。。。”

 

如果Damian在选择声音和话语时预期得到的反应会是愤怒，那么现实则是完全相反的。

 

身下的人倒吸一口冷气，在床垫上弓起身体，然后静止不动了。

 

随后一个令人尴尬的沉默爆发在他们之间。Damian目瞪口呆的看着Jason僵硬地蜷在他身下。

 

“给- 我- 滚-下- 来。。。Damian”

 

打破沉默，一个警惕却又带有喘息声的命令，这太过突然让Damian随之动摇。 而这一瞬时间足以让Jason扔下身上的人，退到床的另一边去。

 

男人一只手撑在被褥中紧紧的握着拳，另一只手抓在脸上，透不过气来。而少年只能从房间的另一角仔细的观察他。一段时间内，无论是谁都没有其他的动作。Jason在自己的情感中迷失了方向。 而Damian在细节中分析现在的状况。

 

最后是Damian踏出了第一步，越过他们之间的距离。Jason没有注意到少年的接近直到他的膝盖落到床垫上，并继续向他靠近。然后Jason僵住了，向后退缩直到他抵上床头板并怒视着少年。

 

“我叫你出去。”

 

“我不记得有哪次我听取过你的任何一个建议，Todd” 他哼道，停在男人的面前。 “再说了，我怎么知道你会有如此。。。。强烈的反应？”

 

“f@ck yo。。。” 

 

“有本事来啊！”

 

Damian声称道，正如他再次借用了他父亲的声音，一副不怀好意的笑容浮现在他脸上。猩红色的血液蔓延到下颚上，一路上包裹住麦色的皮肤，亵渎了纯白的牙齿。然后Jason低吼，不加思索的扑了过来，移除了他们之间本来就不长的距离，与Damian被猩红色涂满的嘴唇重叠并用牙齿相互碰撞，攻击起那肿胀的唇瓣。

 

如果Damian真的有被Jason这么容易就上钩了的事实而感到惊讶，那他也从来没有表现出来，并且很快地恢复了平静。他把男人向后压让他背部完全顶靠上床头板，双手抓住他的肩膀，把指甲陷入到皮肤里，沉醉于对方嘴唇间传出呜咽声。Jason抓了他一整把头发作为回应，而这只让他感到颤栗。

 

向前推进，Damian迫使他的舌头闯进Jason的嘴里，满意的呻吟起来。但他遇到了一些反抗，Jason的手指微微地用力扯着他的头发，另一只手抓紧他的大腿。可这些让Damian无法掩饰的笑起并拉扯开他伤痕累累的嘴唇。

 

突然间，Jason似乎找回了他的理智，放开了他。为了从新建立两人之前的距离用胳膊顶住Damian的胸口。

 

“Damian。。。Baby-bat，我们。。。” 他喘息到，在少年试着重封闭他们之间的距离前拒之门外。 “我们不应该。。。。”

 

Damian只是哼了一声，把Jason的手臂推到一边，钻到男人的颈间轻轻的用牙齿咬上他的喉咙。

 

“不， 我们应该。。。”他喃喃地说，腾出一只手来摸上Jason位于肚脐下方的毛发。“绝对应该，对我来说我需要一些实践。。。”

 

“。。。。。实践？”他呻吟起来，随着少年的手慢慢抚进他防护服的下半身中，把视线从Damian的身上移开。

 

“嗯。。。实践， 我不想在日后的约会中让人失望。” 他坚持的说道， 并吻上Jason的锁骨，吸吮出一个深红色的印记后退开。

 

“我现在开始想，被狠狠的操进床单中对你来说会是非常有好处的，Jay”

 

而Jason的身体不能再赞同他的说法了，臀部向上顶去，把自己推进Damian握好的手中。

 

Jason能感觉得到自己的脸要烧起来一样。他紧紧的扣上了双眼，完全不想看见少年的脸。Damian慢慢的抽动着手，拇指擦过敏感的顶部，指甲戏弄着狭缝。Jason强迫自己幻想着他在其他的地方，忘记对方是仍然只有15岁的Damian，用着不属于他的声音在自己耳边低声喝出鼓励的话语。

 

Damian的舌头再次侵入到他的嘴中时Jason感到惊慌失措。因为紧闭的眼睛，他完全没有看到或是预料到这个吻。尽管这样他还是在Damian吸吮起他舌头并用手挤压他柱身时喘进少年的嘴中。

 

现在这局势从各种方面来讲都是错误的。他甚至不那么很喜欢这孩子，而Damian肯定也不是那么看好他，从某种角度来看，他不看好除了Dick以外的任何人。。。Alfred也许是特例，但是那也是值得令人探讨的问题。

 

然而。。。

 

Damian松开了他的手，向他靠的更近了些。 近到Jason能感觉得到对方吸气时膨胀的胸口。近到他能感觉得到对方因为接触而加速的心跳。

 

但是

 

“你。。。。你想要我怎么做？

 

Damian呼在他喉咙上的呼吸是如此的炽热，正如他的那双慢慢从他的胸前抚上肩膀的手。

 

什么也不想。这才是他想要的。 他现在就应该结束这一切，把少年推到一边去，告诉他-他应该滚回家去找他的黄金男孩来发泄性欲而不是拿他来当豚鼠做实验。

 

“Jason。” Bru。。。Damian命令道，用牙齿轻轻捏住他的颈动脉，迫使一声惊呼从嘴中漏出，臀部也不由自已的向上挺举。

 

他无法好好的思考，只能一味地晃起臀部蹭上Damian的下体，聆听着从上方口中所得到的回应，在身体间产生的摩擦力中得到些许快感，回味在他喉咙中传出的呻吟声里。

 

这不是他第一次沉迷在一个Bruce虚假的幻影里。这次又有什么不同呢？然而，就在这里，Damian让它变得与众不同。Damian从本质上就是Bruce，当然一部分。他们共享有一个DNA，特征，目前来看还有声音。。。而Hush只是戴着一张有Bruce脸孔的面具而已。眼睛是另一副蓝色，面部表情完全对不上。。。。从来没用正确的方式说过正确的事话。。。但在当时，他很享受这些。或者说他不愿意接受Bruce“死亡”的时候。那是他唯一能够寻求的安慰。

 

现在，如果他保持双眼紧闭，忽略体型上的差异-当然这在过去的几年里也在逐渐缩小（随着时间，Damian一定能成长到像他父亲一样强壮）。Damian几乎可以以假乱真，不管怎么说很接近。

 

他不应该这么做。

 

不应该在他的床垫上手忙脚乱。不应该把挺立的空管送入Damian的手中，或是帮他把挂在自己身上的防护服扯到脚踝上。他绝对不应该在Damian的脖颈中埋入他的尖叫或是抽泣声。 Damian温柔的手指在他的身体中探入并抽出，弯曲着帮他做着舒展，而他只能在他身下蠕蠕扭动。

 

他不应该享受任何这些。

 

但他享受这一切。

 

Damian继续用不属于他的声音和他说话，轻声地将任何，所有事情送入到他的耳中。

 

他甚至没有意识到，Damian已经脱到什么都不剩，直到他跪在自己面前。一只手游走在他身体的一侧，玩弄其中一个乳头，迫使Jason的嘴唇发出一声尖叫。

 

Damian将手溜进他双腿之间，进一步将它们打开并把自己安置在其中。 随着手指抽插的动作前后摇摆着腰部用阴茎摩擦着Jason的下体。

 

然后，一下子，手指从他的身体中撤离，Jason对这遗失抱怨着紧握了Damian的肩膀一下。少年在他脖子中笑出声，用双唇爱抚着那片肌肤然后紧扣在牙齿间。

 

“你表现的很好Jason，非常好。。。” 

 

Damian咆哮起来，微微用力地咬住他的下唇，然后用舌头添过伤处。

 

虽然Jason在被动状态，但Damian压近他身体时，他依然喘息着并弓起腰部，迎接Damian。

 

慢慢的Damian将自己滑入，而jason只能紧紧的抱住他，供起背部支撑自己，并用双腿缠上他的腰部。 然后敏感的接受来自Damian快速，猛烈且不规则的抽插。他发觉自己双臂紧紧的扣在Damian的脖颈上，在每个推进中颤抖和抽搐，滴滴答答的将少年的腹部涂满前液。

 

他不应该在他身下如此的兴奋，如此的无助和贪婪。但他发现，他对这些已不再关心了。

 

“这。。。我。。。嗯。。。” Jason试着组成一句话，但它们在Damian手指潜到他头上时都逃走了。

 

“天生的，我擅长一切。” 噼噼啪啪声中，Robin呻吟着，加快了速度，不惜一切的向前推送着臀部。

 

“是谁。。。。谁声称需要实践的。。。。”

 

Jason倒抽了一口气，用大腿挤了他一下，甚至不再关心是谁的声音从上面传来。太多的快感让其他的事情已变得无关紧要。

 

“Tt。。。”

 

这并不完美，也远远不是他所想要的。。。他知道自己在被利用着，但是-还有什么是新的？但就目前来看，现在，在Damian重重的撞入他的身体里，在他的前列腺上反复摩擦刺激中，用那甜美虚假的声音轻声说着不知道什么话话语时， 他几乎可以幻想，这就是Bruce, 而不是他的儿子，并且他暂且对此感到满足。

 

该死的，说实话，在少年利用他的同时，他也在利用他。

 

那段自我厌恶的情感会在少年不可避免的离开他之后发生。他会回到Dick身边，回到那个直到他到年龄前都不会碰他，纯粹是出于道德原因的男人身边。 他们只是在相互利用对方，不能和自己真正渴望的人一起。

 

这不健康，一点都不，但只是一小会。。。他希望他能够继续假想。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
